Inside Belle Reve
by snowman1989
Summary: Delve deep into the minds of some of the DCU's most dangerous supervillains through de-classified interviews from Belle Reve! With these hardened psychopaths on the loose, the Titans will soon have their hands full...
1. Subject 8427

I'M BACK! After only seven months! Oooo, I feal real stink now. I've neglected you. I'm still stuck on _Born to Kill: Deathstroke, _and I'm thinking of rewriting bits of it so I can progress smoother. I feel like I shouldn't have put in Luthor.

Any-who, I came up with something a little different. Anyone ever seen _Batman: Arkham Asylum_? Awesome game. I especially liked those little interview tapes on the Bat rogues. So much that I thought of doing something similar for some Titans villains. I'm currently working on a new story that will feature these villains down the road, and some of them that I've lined up may suprise you. It's set in Belle Reve, the premier villain prison on the west coast in the comics. If you don't know who these guys are, check Comicvine. It's an awesome site.

Oh, and don't look for disclaimers in my stories anymore. Amythest Turtle's convinced me that they're just retarded. Besides, everyone knows that I don't own squat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Belle Reve**

**Subject #8427**

**START TAPE #1 **

_Dr. C:_ This is Doctor James Coulter recording the following interview with subject #8427. Subject's name is Roger Hayden. He is a white male, 6ft tall, weighing 180lbs with blue-green eyes. Considered criminally insane.

_Dr. C: _Alright Roger, how are we doing today?

_R.H: _Miserably. I want my mask.

_Dr. C: _I'm afraid we can't let you. The mask is detrimental to your mental health.

_R.H: _But I need it! And it needs me! I can hear it calling to me...

_Dr. C: _You hear it... calling to you?

_R.H: _Your scepticism wounds me. You still don't believe the mask is magic?

_Dr. C: _Of course not. We live in the Space Age. The Modern Era. All these superstitions about witchcraft, alchemy, _magic_... humanity has outgrown these childish fairy tales. Your mask is merely some kind of ingeniously designed machine.

_R.H: _I'm suprised at you, doctor. I thought you were smart.

_Dr. C: _Excuse me?

_R.H:_ Science may well be the mind of humanity, but religion and magic? They are humanity's soul and imagination. Science can give you medicine, electricity and weapons of mass destruction, but magic... science will only go so far, doctor...

_Dr. C: _I see...

_R.H: _No you don't. But you will. I guarantee it.

**END TAPE #1**

**START TAPE #2**

_Dr. C: _Mr. Hayden has refused to co-operate with me lately. He is moody, withdrawn. Angry, as a matter of fact. He highly cherishes thesedated notions of magic and sorcery which is how he believes his mask works. I have insisted on continuing our sessions despite resistance.

_Dr. C: _Mr Hayden, I apologize if I have offended you, but we need to continue our sessions. Rehabilitating you...

_R.H: _Give me back my mask.

_Dr. C:_ We've been over this, Roger...

_R.H: _I know what you've been doing to it, James. Trying to figure out how it works. Trying to split it open with diamond cutters, lasers. You've stolen it from the lab and have started experimenting with it at home.

_Dr. C: _What!? I can assure you, it is just paranoid delusions, it is locked up safe in...

_R.H: Really?_ Last time I checked, number 156 Stanton Avenue, San Francisco was nowhere near Belle Reve...

_Dr. C: _How did you know that!?

_R.H: _The mask told me.

_Dr. C: _BULL****! Search him for bugs!

_R.H: _Get off me! I've got nothing!

_Guard: _Sorry boss. He's clean.

_Dr. C: _Who told you? One of the prisoners!?

_R.H:_ In solitary confinement?

_Dr. C: _.....I don't know what you're trying to pull on me, Roger, but I swear, I'll get to the bottom of it!

_R.H: _You already know how I did it. You just won't acknowledge it.

**END TAPE #2**

**START TAPE #3**

_Guard #1: _Where the hell's the doc? He should be here by now.

_Guard #2: _I envy how those guys can afford to be late. I swear, they earn 70 bucks just for answerin' the phone!

_R.H: _He'll be here. In ten, nine, eight...

_Guard #2: _Pfft, yeah. And I'm David Copperfield...

_R.H: _...Five, four, three, two, one...

_Sound of door opening._

_Guard #1: _Well, looks like Psycho here was ri... Doc? What's with the mask?

_Guard #2: _Whattaya...?!

_BOOM! BOOM! _

_Sound of splintered wood and two objects falling heavily._

_R.H: _Good boy. Now, the mask, if you please.

_Dr. C:_ Yes, master.

_R.H: _Thank you. That wasn't so hard now, was it?

_Dr. C: _No, but... I feel.... so sad....

_R.H: _You, Doctor Coulter, are a fool. You believed that science had all the answers. The mind is powerful, but imagination is greater still. Unfortunately for you, your mind was not open enough to wield the Medusa Mask, so it weilded _you._

_Dr. C: _I... I'm such a... huh-huh-huh.... (wails inconsolably).

_R.H: _Ssssshhhhh. Hush now, slave. The Psycho-Pirate will make it all better. All you have to do, is do exactly what I say.

**END TAPE #3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

What do you think? Love? Hate? Don't care? I've always wanted to do this guy, I find him fascinating. And a very problematic villain.

Who's next? Only I know...


	2. Subject 3004

Kia ora, fellas! This segment has an OC villain that I created back in _Winter's Fury_(my first fanfic) that I wanted to develop a little further. I originally was thinking of having him as an antagonist for Starfire (the one Titan that languished the most in the cartoon characterwise), but probably just on an ideological viewpoint. This guy is going to be intense, and the ending of this chapter will hopefully have you all talking.

Sorry if these chapters seem short, but I want these chaplets to be brief and to the point. I'm not keen on prattling on and on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Subject #3004**

**START TAPE #1 **

_P.B: _This is Professor Joseph Brimstone recording the following tapes from Specialized Holding Cell #9 at Belle Reve Correctional Facility. Subject #3004 is known only as "Frostbite." He is 6ft 4 tall and male, ethnicity unknown, possibly Russian judging from his accent. Also unknown is his true age due to intensive scarring and severe facial damage due to injuries that have not been determined. Real name is likewise unknown.

_F: _RELEASE ME, YOU ANIMALS! OR I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

_Guard: _Yeah, yeah, sure, Frosty the Snowman. Just remember that those retraints have over 50,000 volts runnin' through 'em and are made of copper titanium alloy. Also, I gotta flamethrower pointed at yer face, so go ahead. Make my day, _pendejo!_

_P.B: _STOP, YOU IMBECILE! Stand down! This is a rehabilitation centre, not target practice!

_F: _I was going to say a gulag, you pretentious prick!

_Guard: _(Bursts into laughter)

_P.B: _That was uncalled for. I am trying to help you.

_F: _I don't need your "help." I _never _needed _anyone's_ help.

_P.B: _But what about your face? Your body? What on earth happened to you?

_F: _Some egotistical sadistics thought it would be fun to play God. That's what happened.

_P.B: _Jesus Christ...

_F: _Typical human. You disgust me.

_P.B: _What did I do?

_F: _I may not be religious, but I understand the tale of Jesus well. He was a kind, generous man who died for the sins of humanity. And for what? People haven't changed. They warped his moral teachings and goodwill into an instrument of destruction that was called Christianity. It destroyed countless other religions, cultures and people in the name of His divine sacrifice. People still fight and die because of this corruption, mainly the weak and needy, the very ones whom it is supposed to protect. You, like every other Christian, have used his name not only in vain, but as a _weapon _to justify your every sadomasochistic whim between yourselves.

_P.B: _........................ We will continue with our sessions tomorrow. Lo...lock this abomination up!

**END TAPE #1**

**START TAPE #2**

_P.B: _I regret having ended the previous session in such a fashion, but... my, God, the words that came out of it's... his mouth.... He accuses us of abusing our powers like his tormentors. I assume that whatever happened to him has resulted in his complete alienation and mistrust of his fellow man. It will not be easy, it may well be impossible, but I have to try to get through to him.

_P.B: _Please, eat some food. You haven't eaten since you arrived here five days ago...

_F: _I can feed myself! I will not be spoon-fed like a cripple!

_Guard: _Fine! Guess I'll improvise then!

_SPLAT!_

_P.B: _DANIEL!

_D: Whoo!_ All that sweet corn's just frozen over that ugly mug! Ha ha! Man, he looks p***ed! Just look at those pearly daggers...

_P.B:_You're dismissed, Sergeant. GET OUT!

_F: _You're dead meat! In two days, you'll be shredded up like lettuce! I'll be there to... YEEAARGGHH!!

_D:_ Suck on 50,000 volts of pain, freak!

_P.B: _ENOUGH! GET OUT, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR BADGE!

_D: _Alright! But I don't see why we should treat 'em nice like. From what I hear, this sunnava ***** has killed dozens of people in his rampages. INCLUDING MY BROTHER, YOU *******! I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE HERE HELL!

_P.B: _SECURITY!

**END TAPE #2**

**START TAPE #3**

_P.B: _(sigh). God, what a mess. I've tried to have Daniel reassigned, but we have a shortage of staff here due to casualties, so it will take a few days. It hasn't stopped me from barring him from entering during our sessions, but while he guards our subject... I'm starting to wonder if Frostbite wasn't wrong about us. Belle Reve has several inmates here that are kept in what could be called... uncivilized conditions. Maybe this facility is like a gulag against our "undesirables".... uh, Lord help me, I'm so confused.

_F: _You look distracted today, Mr. Brimstone.

_P.B: _Oh, sorry. This week has been such a train wreck. I apologize for anything Daniel...

_F: _Spare me your apologies, they are worthless to me. Besides, I won't be here for much longer.

_P.B: _Planning on escape? I don't see how. We spared no expense to make sure those restraints would keep you here.

_F: I'm_ not planning on an escape...

_THOOM!_

_Sound of ceiling collapsing, and a high pitched whine._

_F: _...But _they _are. Good thing I swallowed a homing device before capture, isn't it?

_CRACK!_

_D: _GET CLEAR, PROFESSOR! I got... HOLY ****!

_CLANG! SWISH! SPLITCH!_

_D: ARRGHH!_

_F: _Daniel, meet Enkidu. Enkidu, meet shredded lettuce.

_D: AAIIIEEEEE!_

_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SPLITCH! TWAK!_

_?: _You okay, Frostbite? We got here as quick as we could, but this place is on the other side of the world from Kolyma!

_F:_ I'm fine, Allecto, just get me out of this bloody thing!

_A: _There's someone in the rubble. Should I finish him?

_F: _No, leave him! I don't want to waste any more time here.

_A:_ Fine, then. There! I got it. Let's move!

_F: _Security just arrived.

_A: _American dogs won't know what hit them.

_THOOM!_

_SQUEEEE! (Sound due to recording device being disintegrated by explosion)._

**END TAPE #3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

I wanted to get this one out of the way quickly, and I'm not sure if I have this story consistent. I don't want to take too long in updating now, I want to make a habit of writing. So, I don't know, maybe this one wasn't quite up to scratch for me.

The other guys that come in at the end? I'll get to them later on when I write the new story. But they're allies of Frostbite from a remote place on Earth called Kolyma. That's all I'll say now.

One thing that bugged me in the Teen Titans animated series was the lack of serious villains... well, apart from Slade, Red X, Trigon and the Brotherhood. I also get tired of the same old, same old that's put up in Fanfiction, so I want to introduce some fresh characters from not just my imagination, but from the DCU as well.

So we've had Psycho-Pirate and Frostbite. Care to guess who's next? (Not an OC this time)


	3. Subject 0929

And now for something completely different. Sort of. And if you guessed it would be about Doctor Light, then you'd be right! Or half-right. Another cunning rogue somehow manages to steal the spotlight. Pardon the pun. Just trying to have a hand at being a bit more light hearted and funny.

I realise that the previous two psychiatrists I had were a bit too naive and emotional, so I've made the next one somewhat harder. Not that it'll help her.

Oh, and I appreciate reviews, and I respect your opinions (You know who I'm talking about) on what makes a great villain, but you don't need to write essays. A lot of valuable input can get lost in them. Just saying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Subject #0929**

**START TAPE #1 **

_P.R: _This is Professor Belinda Reve reporting on Subject #0929. Subject is Doctor Arthur Light, a white male approximately 6ft tall with black hair and blue eyes. Considered criminally insane (and inept).

_P.R: _So, you've been sleeping with the lights on, Mr. Light?

_D.L: Doctor _Light! And of course I sleep with them on! I seek to illuminate the environment around me with heavenly radiance!

_P.R: _Oh? _I _heard it was because the inmates were complaining that you kept them awake at night. Screaming and crying about a certain someone called _Raven..._

_D.L: _What? No! Er, of course not! I never scream!

_P.R: _It would appear that you have a strong case of nyctophobia: fear of the dark.

_D.L: _Ha! Ha ha, ha! What nonsense! I fear nothing!

_P.R: _Oh, please spare me the antics. You were so afraid that that you actually wet yourself. The guards told me everything.

_D.L: _Well, I...err, umm...

_BOOM!_

_P.R: _What was that?

_Sound of door opening, gunfire heard in background._

_Guard: _Professor! There's an intruder up the hallway! We need to get you two to a secure area!

_P.R: Dammit! _Who is it?

_Guard: _Not sure yet. Wears black and red and moves like the devil! Now move!

**END TAPE #1**

**START TAPE #2**

_P.R:_ It has been two hours since the intruder tore up the main corridor of Sector B, and we are still cleaning up the place. Mr. Light has been moved into Sector C temporarily until the clean up is finished. Eyewitnesses say the intruder was wearing a black tattered cape, black clothing and wore a skull mask with a red "X" on it. When we tried to apprehend him, he teleported out and we haven't seen him since, leaving several officers tied up in some kind of sticky red adhesive. Control is looking into their databases and have tightened security. Right now, I must resume my interrupted session with Mr. Light.

_D.L: _Your name is... Belinda Reve, isn't it? Bella, Bella, Belle Reve...

_P.R: _Let's _try _to keep this civil, Arthur. What do you know of the attacker?

_D.L: _Oh, nothing. Merely a petty thief is all.

_P.R: _Aren't _you _a petty thief?

_D.L: _Um, _yes, _but I actually make use of the things I take for my projects. He just does it to make a quick buck. Now, let's talk about _you_.

_P.R: _Not. Interested. Why would he try to rob a prison? To break you out?

_D.L: _If that were the case, I would be a free man, wouldn't I? Never mind, I have _you_ to keep me company...

_P.R: _Stop hitting on me, or I will make you regret it! What else do you know?

_D.L: _You have such _beautiful_ brEEAARRRGGHHHH!

_Sound of a chair falling over, a body convulsing on the floor._

_D.L: _AAWWW ****!

_P.R: _I always carry a taser on me. I did warn you. Oh, and it looks like you just wet yourself again. Enjoy.

_Sound of sirens blaring._

_P.R: _Oh, don't _tell_ me...

_Guard: _He's back! Everybody MOVE!

**END TAPE #2**

**START TAPE #3**

_P.R: _Control has just dug up a file. The name of our annoying little friend is "Red X," who has been connected to a spate of robberies and heists across the western United States. Although right now, I really cannot fathom his motives for the silly stunts he keeps pulling. First, he fought with our security guards, and now he has done a Houdini: he's taken the prisoners of Sector C and switched them around with one another with his teleportation device. Thankfully, none of the inmates are missing, but they are somewhat disappointed...

_D.L: _WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, YOU FILTHY LITTLE LARRIKIN?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

_P.R: _Please control yourself, Mr...

_D.L: DOCTOR! DOCTOR _LIGHT! ****!

_P.R:_ Do you _want _me to bring out the taser again?

_D.L: _Ulp! No, ma'am...

P.R: Glad to hear it. (sigh). Let's try this one more time. First, put these pants on. My friendly bodyguard here will make sure you don't try anything...

_D.L: _Grrrrr... This is SO not dignified!

_P.R: _Hurry up! I have a very twitchy trigger finger!

_Sound of zips and fabric being moved around._

_D.L: (_sigh) Okay, now that the last vestige of my pride has been extinguished, I think I might hang myself later on.

_?: _Oh, please don't. That would just break my heart.

_Guard: _WHOA! FREEZE, MISSTAAAARRRGGHH!

_P.R: _WAIT, STOP! UNGH!

_D.L:_ YOU!

_?: _Eehhh, what's up, Doc? Oh, and don't bother moving, honey. That adhesive could stick an elephant to the ceiling. Trust me, I've tried.

_P.R: _Red X? Why are you here?

_R.X:_ Breaking out Doctor Light.

_D.L: _WHAT?! Then why have you been prancing about Belle Reve making a nuisance of yourself?!

_R.X: _Screwing with them, you moron! Their security couldn't hold Crazy Quilt or Ambush Bug! It's pathetic! Besides, you'd have been out sooner if you hadn't kept wetting yourself at night...

_D.L: _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY! THIS PLACE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

_R.X:_ Touchy... Count yourself lucky someone needs you, sunshine.

**END TAPE #3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Apparently in the comics, Dr. Light was beginning to become a badass... until he was killed off by the Spectre. He's also a rapist now according to Identity Crisis, I tried to get some sexism and creepy name calling in there to suggest at it faintly. All in all, not the most conventional duo that's been thought up.

So... what do you think? And who shall be next? Let me see...


End file.
